Oso de Luna
by Erelly
Summary: Debido a una discusión con su pareja, Levi termina vagando en las profundidades de un bosque. Pero, cuando la noche caiga, se encontrará con un inimaginable tesoro. "No permitiré que nadie, NADIE, los aparte de mí." AU, M-preg, Oneshot


La noche había caído y yo seguía vagando por ese bosque sin querer realmente volver a casa con Eren, mi marido. Habíamos tenido una discusión por cosas que ya no me importan, aunque él sigue insistiendo que sí.

Vivimos en una pequeña cabaña escondida dentro del bosque y, a diferencia de lo que la gente pueda pensar, es bastante tranquilo, sólo hay que saber esquivar los lugares que frecuentan los animales salvajes, como los osos.

De pronto, me doy cuenta que estoy en el límite del sector que conozco porque, un poco más allá, está el lado profundo del bosque, ese en donde los árboles son tan grandes y frondosos que casi no entra la luz del sol o la luna. Ah, la luna, hoy está realmente preciosa, tiene un brillo singular.

Miro hacia adelante, a aquel frondoso lugar y me percato que se alcanza a vislumbrar un haz de luz que se hace un lugar entre el follaje de los árboles. Casi sin pensarlo, comienzo a caminar hacia allí, hipnotizado por algo. La capa que traigo puesta debido al frío se atora en algunas ramas, pero no es nada que un tirón no pueda solucionar, y una vez llegado al pequeño claro, los veo.

Hay dos frutos rojos, manzanas específicamente, en el suelo de ese lugar, siendo iluminados por la bella luz de la luna. Son hermosos.

–Este maravilloso regalo, seguramente, es cosa de Dios– susurro mientras tomo delicadamente los frutos y los acomodo en mi pecho.

Inmediatamente pienso en Eren, ¿se alegrará si regreso con ellos? Con lo sentimental que es, estoy seguro que llorara de felicidad una vez que los vea. Entonces debo apresurarme, porque sé que en noches como esta, aterradores osos aparecen.

–Rápido, rápido, volvamos a casa – les digo a mis pequeños tesoros. –Yo los encontré, y no permitiré que nadie, NADIE, los aparte de mí.

Pronto encuentro el sendero que atraviesa el bosque que hemos hecho con mi marido para llegar a nuestro hogar. Comienzo a correr, abrazando a los frutos contra mi pecho, mientras las flores que lo adornan pasan veloces a nuestro lado. Estoy seguro que si regreso con esto, Eren y yo seremos felices, se acabarán las discusiones y las peleas, por fin seremos una familia feliz.

Pero de repente, justo detrás de mí, escucho unas aceleradas pisadas y un fuerte gruñido que retumba en mis oídos. No necesito voltearme, lo sé, es un oso persiguiéndome. Comienzo a correr más deprisa, mientras me aferro con desespero a los orbes carmesí en mis manos. _"Por favor, te ruego que me perdones, por favor, déjame escapar"_ es lo único que puedo pensar, porque sé muy bien que estos frutos, son el tesoro de aquel oso.

Sigo corriendo, ahora ya sin rumbo, he perdido el camino correcto, pero no pienso desprenderme de esta felicidad. Me permito un vistazo hacia atrás, puedo ver la figura del oso iluminada por la luz de la luna, se está acercando cada vez más. Un jadeo escapa de mis labios y, motivado por mi egoísmo, me obligo a correr más deprisa. Sólo eso puedo hacer, correr.

Comienzo a sentir un olor a madera quemada y a reconocer ciertos árboles, estoy cerca de casa.

"_Eren_"

Otro gruñido, justo a mis espaldas. Veo la cabaña y el humo salir de la chimenea. Siento una respiración agitada en mi espalda mientras se me hiela la sangre y un tirón en mi capa me hace dar vuelta la cabeza, ahogo un grito de horror al ver que el oso ya está encima de mí y su zarpa gigante se acerca rápidamente a mi cara. En una milésima de segundo soy consciente que el mocoso está dentro de la casa y no puedo guiar a un maldito depredador a nuestra puerta. Lo he decidido.

Gruesas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y las de mi enemigo. Qué extraño, me parece oír que los frutos también están llorando…

**~o~**

Por fin lo logré, he llegado a mi querido hogar, tuve que perder mi capa al final, pero no importa, tengo lo que anhelaba. Comienzo a buscar a mi esposo con la mirada y lo encuentro a unos metros frente a mí, me está mirando tan amablemente como si nunca hubiéramos discutido. Una sonrisa se dibuja mientras pronuncia mi nombre con un tono de amor, pero al bajar la mirada y ver los frutos que había logrado obtener, sus ojos se tiñen de angustia y tristeza ¿por qué?

–Amor mío, escúchame, nuestros hijos ya no están en este mundo – lo sé, maldita sea ¿acaso quiere seguir con la discusión de esta tarde? Estoy cansado que siempre discutamos por lo mismo, sé que nuestros cachorros nacieron muertos. – Te lo suplico, por favor, devuelve a estos niños junto a su verdadera madre.

¿Qué?

Miro hacia mis brazos, a los dos frutos que tanto me había costado conseguir, sólo para darme cuenta que en realidad son unos bebés de unos cuantos meses de edad. El grito desgarró mi garganta al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Todo este tiempo, estuve corriendo por el bosque con dos infantes en mis brazos.

Dentro de mí, sabía que algún día la realidad me desgarraría con sus fauces y garras. Desde que perdí a mis hijos, algo en mí se quebró, es por eso que deseaba a toda costa esos suaves y cálidos frutos. Oh por Dios, he cometido un crimen imperdonable con mis propias manos.

–Aún puedes arreglarlo– me dijo suavemente Eren, con esperanza bañando sus palabras, pero…

–Es inútil, porque ya…–

**~o~**

Fuera de la casa yace tendido el cadáver de un oso.

Fuera de la casa yace tendido el cadáver de una mujer.

Y cerca de ella, en una canasta llena de rosas, hay una pequeña botella de cristal con leche.

* * *

Historia inspirada en _Moonlit Bear_, de Vocaloid.


End file.
